


Falling Apart Never Looked So Sweet…

by flickawhip



Series: Faith/Patience - From Darkness To The Light [1]
Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/F, New Clinical Lead OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Faith meets the new clinical lead...Patience finds an instant friend at her new job...
Relationships: Faith Cadogan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Faith/Patience - From Darkness To The Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192679
Kudos: 1





	Falling Apart Never Looked So Sweet…

“Are you alright?”

Patience may have been new to Holby, new to the Emergency Department but she was fairly sure Connie had not mentioned anything about the Brunette nurse currently curled in the furthest corner of the room being part of her ‘property’. Still she shut and locked the door, letting down the blinds that would make it possible for others to see, looking back at the woman who had scrambled upright, brushing tears from her cheeks. 

“I…”

Faith’s words faded and she shook her head, unable to hide the further tears on her cheeks, her arms wrapping tighter around herself as if to hold herself together. Patience crossed the floor quickly, pulling Faith into her arms, instinct telling her to protect the other woman. Faith, startled enough to let go fully, soon began to openly sob into her shoulder, instinctively nuzzling close enough that Patience ran a soft hand over her back, the other soothingly stroking through her hair where it had come loose. 

“I’m sorry… I just…”

Faith tries again and Patience smiles just slightly, hushing her gently. 

“It’s alright. Just tell me how I can help?”

Faith sighs then, finally admitting defeat and admitting to her troubled mind, the fights between Lev and Dylan have only been getting worse, and she is still caught in the middle. Their children, hers and Lev’s, need protecting and she doesn’t know how. 

“Well, no wonder you seem so… delicate. Will they miss you much if I keep you here? You can always pretend to have been helping me work out Ms Beauchamp’s filing system?”

Faith smiles, blushing slightly at the softness of Patience’s voice. 

“I don’t think they would mind…”

“Then it’s settled.”

They spent much of the day with Faith openly guiding her through the people in the department, the door remaining firmly locked. Shifts were moved, of course, Dylan’s separated as much as possible from Faith’s. 

People seem confused when they finally emerge, Patience smiling warmly at Faith as they move to the locker room, Patience making them both a simple cup of tea before seeing Faith off that night, her glance back at Dylan letting him know just how much harder he’ll have to work to please his new boss.


End file.
